League of Nations (Season 3)
The League of Nations (often shortened to LoN or simply "League") was an intergovernmental organization whose stated purpose was to maintain peace, encourage international cooperation, and arbitrate in disputes that arose between member nations. The League was incredibly inefficient, poorly organized, and failed to perform almost all of its basic duties, which was the subject of much controversy across the North American continent. It was also the location of multiple attacks by terrorists and insane individuals. Even though one of the its most stressed goals was to combat genocide, the League of Nations failed to prevent even a single one of the numerous genocides and ethnic cleansing operations that plagued the world. One Astanian diplomat called the League "an utter failure. The biggest disappointment in the history of the Americas." Creation The League of Nations was first established by the nation of Saskatchewan in 1837. Its original goals were to promote meaningful dialogue between governments and establish a set of rules that all nations would abide by. Within the first few months of its founding, over a dozen nations on the North American continent joined and established a detalied charter. One of the first significant events that took place inside the League's headquarters was the treaty that ended the brief, bloodless war between the Crimson Isles and the Colony of New York. Notable Events The Leeague of Nations Headquarters in Saskatchewan was the site of numerous notable events, from heated arguments between delegates to the massacre of over 100 civilians. Arrival of Kenver Hamza, the most hated ambassador Dozens of diplomats from various nations across the North American continent arrived in the League's headquarters where a myriad of topics were discussed, some as mundane as the weather and others as serious as preventing genocide. However, controversy arose when Kenver Hamza, the most hated man in Astanmark who somehow became the nation's chief ambassador to the League, arrived. Kenver blatantly espoused racist, mysgonistic, and ultranationalistic ideas, which were one of several reasons he was despised. Kenver routinely displayed an arrogant and inconsiderate personality, and regularly insulted other diplomats who he deemed inferior to himelf. 'Kidnapping of Kenver ' One night, as Kenver was leaving the League headquarters to return to New York, he and his entourage were abducted by soldiers from Ognitia. Once the government of the Colony of New York was notified what happened, it contacted the government of Ognitia and sternly demanded the release of Kenver and his staff. The government of Ognitia demanded money in return for Kenver, but New York threatened war. A few hours later, Kenver and his staff were released with no serious injury. 'Arrival of the "Janissary League Task Force"' Established by an agreement with the host nation, Saskatchewan, and New York, the Janissary League Task Force was a contingent of originally 100 special forces soldiers called Janissaries (named after the elite Ottoman infantry units) sent by New York (which itself was a colony of the Ottoman Empire) to "protect" the League headquarters and its diplomats. After an event in which Ognitian agents inside the League HQ shot several guards and attempted to escape, the Janissary Task Force was expanded to 200 heavily armed men whose sole mission was to patrol the grounds of the League HQ and prevent any more attacks. The Janissaries were often used by New York diplomats (most notably Kenver) to harass other diplomats by performing invasive pat-down searches and "drills" intended to strike fear in others. In one incident, a Sorrentopian delegate present at the League HQ mentioned that his aides developed PTSD from being kidnapped and tortured by armed soldiers several years before. Kenver decided to capitalize on their fear of heavily armed men and ordered his bodyguards, who happened to be the main component of Janissary Task Force, to conduct military maneavours in order to frighten them. He was unsuccessful in the end and was almost expelled from the League due to that behavior. Some months later, the Janissary League Task Force itself was banned by member nations of the League. However, security concerns were still not quelled and it was decided that only two Janissary guards would be allowed to escort New York diplomats into the League HQ. Future New York diplomats bypassed this rule by disguising their Janissary guards as fellow diplomats and aides. 'Mass Protests and Massacre' A group of several hundred citizens from the nation of Solomon's Land (actual name) marched for months until they reached the grounds of the League's HQ. The Janissary Task Force, Bretonnian Guard Detachment, and regular Sask police officers established a cordon to prevent unauthorized people from entering the League HQ. It is still unknown if the government of Solomon's Land ordered this demonstration or if the protestors did on their own volition. A small camp was built by the protestors who stayed in front of the League building for a day and one night. Multiple diplomats, including Kenver, were inside the League HQ and didn't dare to venture out. One morning, a group of mounted Bretonnian guards attempted to travel through the protestors but were denied passage. After some threats and backing from the Janissaries, the protestors finally relented and allowed the guards to pass while the Janissaries stayed behind to protect the League HQ. However, confusion erupted when a small group of protestors broke off from the main mass and chased down the Bretonnian guards. Faced with the possibility of envelopment, the Bretonnian guards reacted by killing one of the protestors. A few minutes after the first casualty, a bell was rung from the League HQ, which usually indicated that a major problem had arose. The mounted Bretonnian, believing the HQ was under attack by the mob, responded by charging into the massive group of protestors. The Janissaries, in the midst of the confusion, fired into the crowd; the ensuing chaos resulted in over 100 dead protestors with few only a few injured guards. Strangely, no strong responses were made by any nation except New York and Bretonnia, who justified the actions of the League guards. 'Ognitia Attacks the League HQ' The nation of Ognitia, which was responsible for the fruitless abduction of Kenver Hamza, launched a terrorist attack on the League HQ. Although the exact order of events is subject to debate, most sources agree that about 20 Ognitian soldiers arrived and began shooting up the place, killing several Janissaries patrolling the area. The Ognitians then travelled to a nearby police station and briefly laid siege to it, murdering about a dozen in the process. Though several Ognitians were shot, most managed to escape. Ognitia was swiftly removed from the League of Nations due to this event and only rejoined years later under a new government. 'Solomon Letter Siege' After the massacre of over 100 Solomon citizens, the government of Solomon's Land began a relentless campaign of sending hordes of letters to the League HQ. Thousands of letters were often sent at once; the Solomon government claimed it was mostly from "concerned" citizens. The letters usually contained a few sentences of criticism of the League, along with annoying questions that had little to no relevance to the topics at hand. Eventually, Sask authorities were ordered to simply burn letters from Solomon's Land on sight, putting an end to the campaign. 'Assassination of Solomon Diplomat' In 1880, a diplomat from Solomn's Land arrived at the League HQ. The diplomat acted strange and often left inexplicably in the middle of meetings only to return minutes or hours later and act as if nothing happened. After a series of ominous incidents, the Bretonnian ambassador to the League plotted to assassinate the Solomon diplomat. An expereinced Bretonnian guards was chosen for the job; on the designated day, the guard perched up on top of a nearby roof and shot the Solomon diplomat. This incident surprisingly did not cause outrage except in Solomon's Land, and was quickly forgotten. 'Diplomat Shot by Monkey' One afternoon, an ambassador from the nation of Yucatan arrived at the League HQ accompanied by an intelligent monkey who was able to understand human speech and operate basic machinery. Chard, the Bretonnian delegate, became offended that an animal was sent to represent an entire nation and threatened the monkey. In a weird twist of events, the monkey somehow acquired a firearm and shot Chard in the leg. Chard was treated at a nearby hospital and no action was taken against the monkey. 'Suicde of Kenver Hamza' One evening, Kenver Hamza arrived at the League HQ which was already buzzing with activity. Several diplomats were having a heated discussion regarding recent genocides, wars, and harassment from the Janissaries stationed at the building. Kenver, as expected, ranted about the "proper" place for women and made several racist remarks. Things escalated as the shouting continued, with more diplomats arriving on the scene and joining in. One of the diplomats, representing the Hudson Federation, assaulted Kenver by kicking him in the groin after he made insulting comments directed at her. Kenver's bodyguards raised their guns and forcefully shoved the Hudson diplomat back while encircling Kenver to protect him. After some incoherent rambling, Kenver reported that he felt "nothing" and everything was "valueless". He then unattached a bayonet from one of his bodyguards' rifle and attempted to slice his wrists right there in front of everyone. The same Hudson diplomat who kicked Kenver intervened by wrestling the weapon away from Enver before being restrained by his bodyguards. Kenver, upset that he couldn't die right then and there, stormed back to his hotel room where he locked himself in the bathroom and cut his wrists again. He was pronounced dead less than an hour later at the hospital. 'Attempted Removal of Lenver' Over 20 years later, Lenver Hamza, the son of Kenver Hamza, became the new ambassador to the League of Nations due a healthy dose of nepotism. Lenver, just like his father, expressed racist views and had a special hatred for those with mental disabilities. One evening, Lenver arrived at the League HQ and began rambling about his imaginary friends. This greatly concerned another diplomat who quickly called for a doctor. A few minutes later, several psychologists escorted by police officers arrived at the League HQ and surrounded Lenver. They began to question him in an attempt to determine his mental stability. After Lenver tried to leave, the police officers and psychologists moved in to restrain him, intending to transport him to the local mental asylum for further evaluation. However, Lenv'ers aides and bodyguards intervened and threatened to fire at the officers restraining them. The brief standoff resulted in the police officers and psychologists reluctantly releasing Lenver, who promptly headed back home, packed his bags, and travalled back to New York, never to return again. 'Ruins' By 1914, the League had been abandoned. The headquarters was an emtpy building filled with dust and webs. Most of Saskatchewan was a desolate wasteland. One day, a New Yorker escorted by several guards arrived to examine the damage and gather any useful intelligence he can find. However, once the group entered the League HQ, they encountered armed individuals looting the building. After managing to escape them, they met a Yucatan agent who was struggling to survive. Together, they began exploring the ruins of the city before encountering more armed gangs. The group fought off several before being captured and killed. No country dared to send anyone else into that area of Canada again. Category:Season 3